Birthday of a Lifetime
by kuku88
Summary: A one-shot! Buttercup and Butch bump into each other literally and then they argue! But what happens after...? Rated T, please read and review! (*Written quite awhile ago *Now entered in csouthard11's contest!)


ME: Buttercup and Butch; sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

BUTTERCUP: *blushes* Shut up!

BUTCH: . . .

ME: Brick, disclaimer please!

BRICK: *snickers* Kuku88 owns nothing besides her own OC's and the storyline!

* * *

Buttercup walked down the aisle, checking out the video games.

It was her birthday, and she felt like something good was gonna happen today.

A grin was plastered on her face and she scanned the games.

"Have it, don't want it...and ah-ha! This game is perfect!" Her grin grew; if even possible.

She snatched it up and flew to the counter.

The line was short and she lined up happily.

When the clerk noticed her, he smirked. He took out his black radio and said into it, "Black-haired girl with green eyes at check-out 3, I repeat; black-haired girl with green eyes at check-out 3."

Buttercup felt bewildered. What was going on? She gulped. Maybe it was gonna be a bad day after all.

Just then, the lights shut off.

Buttercup looked around, her powers letting her see some things.

Suddenly, bright lights flashed on and everyone cheered.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUTTERCUP!" people screamed, all cheering.

Buttercup smiled as they began to sing "Happy Birthday".

For some reason, there was a deep voice she especially liked.

She had misunderstood; it was still gonna be a great day!

* * *

Butch checked his watch; it was already 10:30 am. He cursed in his mind.

He was gonna be late.

He rechecked the bag he held, again making sure everything was inside for probably the dozenth time.

He knew it was a special day, and he couldn't risk losing anything.

Butch tapped his foot. This goddamn line had to hurry up.

Just then, the lights went off.

Colorful lights flashed on and Butch stared, shocked.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUTERERCUP!" everyone screamed.

Butch's eyes widened. She was in here? Right NOW?

Gulping, he joined in singing "Happy Birthday".

He knew his voice was deep, and he sang as loud as he could.

* * *

Buttercup waved at the crowd who cheered again.

She slowly walked off, still looking at the crowd.

Finally, when she was outside she smiled dreamily and walked off, not paying attention...

* * *

Butch hurried out of the shop and rechecked his watch again; the surprise party was in twenty minutes.

He cursed in his mind again, hurrying off...

When BLAM!

He crashed into something and fell back. "Ow!" he yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

"_Excuse me_? That's what I should be saying!" a voice he knew snapped back.

His eyes widened and he looked up; it was Buttercup!

He cursed in his mind again and fumbled to reach his bag.

Their bags lay side-by-side, and he didn't look...

Buttercup glared at him. "Are you blind? You should look where you're going!"

Against his better judgement, his anger boiled inside of him and bubbled over. "Did you say something?" he snapped.

She glared at him. "Yes. I. Did. Don't tell me you're deaf too?"

"Am not!" he yelled. "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can go around being a bitch!"

Her eyes widened. "Did you just _swear _at me!?"

He nodded. "Yeah; so what!? You need to be taught a lesson and stop acting like a selfish BITCH!"

"Don't you _dare _call me that!" she screamed.

Butch glared at her. "I'll say what I want and I'll say it again; you're a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!"

Buttercup screeched, "Ugh; you're such an asshole!"

Butch growled. "Maybe I won't give you my present!" he hollered before flying off, an emerald-green streak left behind.

* * *

Buttercup snarled. She was wrong; it was a VERY bad day!

But then she frowned. She _had _been acting like a bitch; she'd let the glory get to her head.

And he'd even gotten her a present for her birthday!

She peeked inside her bag and saw a lime-green laptop that gleamed.

She stopped, confused.

She hadn't bought this-but then she realized Butch probably had got it for her.

He actually remembered...

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Do you know what?" complained Buttercup._

_"What?" inquired Butch, leaning on the wall._

_Buttercup glared at the wall, silent for awhile before saying, "Blossom and I had another argument; she smashed my laptop!"_

_Butch raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess; not enough money for a new one?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah."_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Great; now she felt horrible.

She turned around and flew off to Butch's house.

* * *

"We have to go," Brick called.

Butch groaned in his seat. "Go on without me; I don't think she wants to see me right now."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?"

Butch explained everything.

"You should really control your temper," sighed Boomer.

Braker sighed. "Butch; you can be such a jerk..."

"Let's be less harsh on him," murmured Bandit. "He didn't mean to after all."

Blaster snatched up Butch's bag. "At least give her the present."

"I said I wouldn't," he muttered.

Brick rolled his eyes. "You said anger controlled you; you are gonna give it to her as an apology!"

Butch sighed. "'Kay."

Brick nodded, grabbed it and stuffed tissue paper in it before flying off.

* * *

As Buttercup flew to Butch's house, her heart pounded.

She saw five streaks in the sunny sky.

Red, blue, purple, yellow and also orange.

But no green.

Why were they leaving Butch all alone?

She knocked on the door and Butch opened it.

"Hey; what is-BC!?"

She nodded. "Uh...Yeah."

"What is it?" he asked nervously, biting his lip.

Buttercup sighed. "I'm here to apologize for my rude behavior; I'm sorry."

Butch rubbed the back of his head. "Y-You're apologizing? I thought you hated me now."

Buttercup swallowed. "That's why I'm saying sorry. I don't want you to think that...and thanks for the present."

Butch's eyes widened. "Wait-how do you know what I'm giving you?"

"We accidentally took the wrong ones," she mumbled sheepishly.

He looked surprised. He checked her bag and looked up, wide-eyed. "Oh; you're right..."

Buttercup nodded. "So...thanks for remembering."

He nodded back. "No problem." He gave her a hug and said, "I'm sorry too."

Buttercup smiled and blushed as she hugged back.

Then he took her hand. "Come on," he stated. "I'll fly you home."

Smiling, Buttercup nodded.

He and Buttercup flew off, an emerald-green and a lime-green streak left behind them.

* * *

A red-headed boy yawned as he crouched in the dark room. "How much longer?" he hissed to the same fiery-haired girl beside him.

She frowned. "Not much longer," she responded. "We told her to go and treat herself at the electronics shop..."

The boy sighed, adjusting his red cap. "I sure hope so," he scoffed.

Just then, they heard clanging at the door. Voices sounded outside.

The girl shook her head, confused. "That's strange," she muttered. "Everyone's here. Who could be with her?"

The boy shrugged before his eyes widened. "Oh man...Is it really him...?" he wondered aloud.

"Who?" asked the girl, but her question was never answered because just then, the door swung open.

The lights flashed on and everyone popped out, screaming, "SURPRISE, BUTTERCUP! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Imagine their shock when they were faced by a boy with spiky black hair and forest-green eyes.

He smirked, crossing his arms. "Make way for the birthday princess," he declared.

"Butch!" grumbled a voice. A girl with raven-black hair and a red face appeared from behind him, her lime-green eyes wide.

"Buttercup!" cried a blond-haired girl, whose pigtails bobbed up and down. The girl squealed and hugged Buttercup.

"Hi to you too, Bubbles," stated Buttercup, one eye shut. She moved Bubbles' arms aside and grinned. "Thanks, everyone."

"No problem!" said the red-haired girl, walking up to her sister.

Buttercup smiled. "Hi Blossom," she laughed.

Butch spread his arms wide. "So let's give the girl her presents! Brick, you can return the bag; it was the wrong one."

Brick, the red-haired boy, stepped forward, looking slightly confused. He scratched the back of his head, making a face. "Er...Say that again, Butch? It was a mistake...?"

Butch nodded. "I grabbed the wrong bag," he explained.

Brick nodded and he placed the bag off to the side.

Buttercup opened her presents and smiled at all the great gifts she got; but the one most special in her opinion was Butch's.

After they ate some food, watched a movie, and ate the cake, they had fun just chatting.

Butch walked up to Buttercup and smiled. "I have another present for you." He grinned.

She raised an eyebrow. "And what is it?" she inquired.

He leaned in but Buttercup leaned back, looking confused. Butch's arms were behind his back but then they wrapped around her in a warm hug.

"B-Butch," stammered Buttercup, her face red.

Butch didn't answer. Instead he leaned in completely and he kissed her.

Buttercup's eyes widened but then she slowly closed them and kissed back.

When they parted, Buttercup was slightly disappointed. But she covered it up by saying, "W-What was that for!?"

Butch smirked. "What? You kissed back, Butterbabe."

Buttercup frowned. "Y-Yeah, but still..."

Butch leaned in some more and smiled slightly. "C'mon, babe; you know you liked that."

Buttercup swallowed. "Um..." she stuttered. "I..."

Butch laughed. "You're so funny. I love you, BC. Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Butch, slinging his arms around her.

Buttercup's face turned even redder; if even possible. She then nodded quickly. "I-I love you too," she murmured.

Butch smiled and leaned in, kissing her again.

This time Buttercup didn't hesitate as much, but her eyes did widen. She recovered quickly though and slung her arms around his neck, kissing back.

"Aww..."

They stopped kissing; still hugging each other though, and turned to the door where their friends all watched, grinning.

Buttercup bit her lip, blushing furiously and Butch looked away, his face also red but not as much as hers.

"I confessed to her," admitted Butch slowly.

Brick smirked. "So what's her reply? I'm guessing it's yes?"

Butch turned to the raven-haired girl beside him. "You wanna tell them, BC?"

Buttercup hit her new boyfriend playfully. "It's yes, of course you dumbasses!"

Her friends then laughed and cheered in the colorfully decorated room, smiling for the happy, new couple and wishing them luck and happiness.

She turned to her new boyfriend and admired his features; his strong arms and shining forest-green eyes, his playful smirk.  
He smirked and leaned in and kissed her again.

She was caught by surprise again, but she then kissed back. Sparks flew and fireworks exploded in her head.

Her friends cheered and the new couple smiled, embracing each other in the room as balloons floated and streamers fell.

Buttercup and Butch drew apart seeing as they needed air; but they were still in each other's warm embrace.

A big banner was above them that read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUTTERCUP!"

She looked up at Butch, who was smiling.

Buttercup smiled too. It really HAD been a happy birthday.

* * *

ME: Finally done!

BUTTERCUP: I guess I seriously underestimated you again...

ME: Haha!

BUTCH: Took you forever...

ME: ...What!? It's not MY fault!

BUTCH: Well, R&R please, folks!

* * *

_This was written quite awhile ago, and was edited on July 6. It's pretty light-hearted. :)_


End file.
